


Thor让 Tony靠在墙上然后操了他一顿

by pineapple_bread



Category: Marvel
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Height Differences, M/M, Sex Standing Up, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:43:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4013152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pineapple_bread/pseuds/pineapple_bread
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor让 Tony靠在墙上然后操了他一顿——或者什么也不靠。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thor让 Tony靠在墙上然后操了他一顿

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [CD.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3484640) by [SevlinRipley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevlinRipley/pseuds/SevlinRipley). 



> 原文没有标题，只有作者给她自己写的所有同人标的序号，这篇是她第336篇，所以原文的标题只有336一个数字。经过作者的同意后我自己加了一个标题，取了作者summary里的话来作标题XD  
> 另外这篇翻译也有放到随缘上，我在随缘上的ID是菠萝包是豆沙馅啦，都是我哦XD  
> 渣翻请轻拍QwQ  
> 也木有beta，所有的错都是我的错！欢迎指教！

“哦-哦， _神_ 啊，”Tony说着，在闭上眼睛之前翻了个白眼。其实他说这句话的意思是“哦，这事真的在发生。酷毙了。”只是这句话恰好的变得略微含糊不清，因为实际上Thor有两根手指爬上了他的臀部然后像一把剪刀张开一样地打开了他，同时还吮吸着Tony的颈部。

事实上Thor是在将Tony从地上抱起来的同时进行着以上动作的。在一个同样是很好的时机，因为Tony的双膝已经开始打颤了。

Thor整个人都压在他身上？那感觉总是很好的。Thor整个人都压在他身上所以他那长手臂就能沿着Tony的背一路向下来用手指挑逗着他，与此同时Tony那红润的勃起轻擦着Thor宽阔的髋骨？ _操他妈的_ 耶稣基督啊…那感觉好极了。

那感觉对太过好了以至于他都无法站立了。能意识到这点的Thor可真是个好家伙。

Thor能够，他也这么做了，单手搂着Tony的腰就把他抱起来同时用手挑逗着他的阴茎直至它完全勃起。

Tony从来不认为他自己真的非常的瘦，或者非常轻。至少，从他十四岁时开始健身来弥补自身的不足时他就不这么认为了。然而和Thor在一起的时候，特别是在像这样的情况下的时候，Tony觉得自己几乎是没有重量的。这种感觉直到他基本上是 _坐_ 上了Thor的时候，才以一种可能是最好的方式得到了，只有一点点，的改变。

把脸埋到了他的发里，Tony试着在Thor的发间呼吸。他闻上去总是那么的暖，而每次在距离近的足以闻到那气味时，那都会让Tony的体温上升。他的腹部就像是卷入了一个像熔化了的蜡般温暖的池子，所有的一切都叫嚣着想要尽可能多地、频繁地而且激烈地被触碰。他的脚趾，该死的，在Thor的阴茎顶到他的前列腺的时候蜷了起来。Thor咬着Tony的耳垂，同时手放到了他的腰上。

Tony在他被抬起，然后又猛然落下的时候呜咽着。他的阴茎随着他上下的动作而数次拍带着坚硬的腹肌，那感觉让他有那么一阵子陷入了晕眩。那也让他咬着他的嘴唇。天啊，他可真想知道，这为什么会如此火辣…他完全可能会在他想要高潮之前就射了。

而Thor，作为这个世界和另一个世界上块头最大的也是最爱搂搂抱抱的笨家伙的Thor，正将最轻柔，最甜蜜的吻印在Tony的嘴角，他的肩膀，和他紧扣着Thor的紧绷的二头肌上。

 _该死的_ 上帝。他从来，也绝不认为这些轻柔的触碰会成为他最大的弱点。但在Thor靠近Tony，说着他事实上确实非常享受触碰Tony的感觉之后，他愿意变得更亲密一点。好吧…该死的都下地狱去吧；Tony之前的关于那些最能引起他性欲的想法，全部都被推翻了。

他仍旧喜欢那些能控制情况的人。这很明显。但…除此之外，他的角色基本上从他以前看待自己的方式里彻底地被反转了。

或许就是这让他变得足以让Thor忍受他继续和他在一起吧。Tony在他的双手下变得乖顺。他不知道。Tony也 _不想_ 知道。如果他知道了，他会毁了这个的。不论以何种方式；他都会搞砸一切的。

在一阵近似恐慌的感觉下，Tony尝试着将他的一只手从Thor的腰部（说的好像Thor身上真的有 _什么_ 地方是小的一样…）放到了他满是胡子的脸颊上轻抚着，来装作自己并没有被吓到。

【这里Thor的腰部原文用的是the small of Thor’s back而括号里的原句是（like any part of Thor is actually small…）这里的small我觉得作者应该是想表达一个双关，翻成中文就不太好理解了所以在这里解释一下，大家可以自己意会一下XD】

在他准备低声说出‘嘿，嘿，嘿’并引导Thor的嘴到自己的嘴上来一个更加深入，或者按他所希望的那样的更下流的亲吻，的时候，Thor再次握着他的腰将他抬起，然后落下。很显然他是想要在用一只手完成所有的重活之前先适应节奏。他的另一只手包裹着Tony的阴茎。那又长又粗的手指的触感所带来的快感几乎要将Tony吞没了，他甚至无法让他的眼睛保持张开......

“该死的，”他气喘吁吁地大声说着。他后知后觉地才意识到事实上Thor之前并没有完全进入他。当他像这样被抬起的时候，Tony甚至没有意识到——那感觉很满，就像Thor往常要把他操进地毯里时他感觉到的那样的满。然而实际上，那差得远了。那种胀满的感觉只是他的错觉。

他的双眼满是泪水，字面意义上的，因为他现在感觉到了一切，他感觉到自己被完全打开了并且是的，没错，那很疼，但上帝啊那感觉真是棒极了......Tony甚至再也不能思考了。他甚至将任何掌控的想法，或者其他无论什么都抛开了，并且让Thor用他自己的步调来摆弄并取悦他，而他的额头落到了Thor的肩膀上。

像这样的情况经常发生。当Thor在他体内时，Tony的思维就会变得涣散。那太大了，Tony感觉自己就要被撑破了。如果要说Tony曾有任何找回他的理智的希望......那希望在Thor在这场可以说是极其下流的，淫荡的 _性爱_ 中时不时落下那些细碎的，毛茸茸的让人有点发痒的亲吻的时候，就都消失了。

Tony无意识地发出一些自己都不明所以的声音和词汇。而Thor，专注而且安静地确保Tony所感受到的欢愉总是多过他感受到的疼痛。如果他感觉到他顶到了错误的点，他就会小心地给予Tony得阴茎一些刺激，从底部一直到尖端都照顾到，直到他认为Tony能再次跟上他的节奏为止。

他想要Tony被他干到无助地哭。他爱他的双腿不知道该怎么办的样子，通常它们会试着环在Thor那粗壮的腰上好让他的阴茎在Thor的手里更深入，然而事实上他就是无法将它们环上Thor的腰。反正Thor也将他各种意义上地完全压倒了，维持着Tony的快感中枢一直活跃着到目前为止。一旦到达了高潮， 靠着他的就会是一个汗津津的，浑身沾满了乱糟糟的液体的Tony。

至少，那是他的目标。在他意识到有些人会靠在墙上做爱的时候这就成为了他的目标，但他知道他可以让Tony靠着他自己来代替墙。

而Tony...在他摇摇欲坠的时候他的后穴会无意识地收缩着夹紧了Thor的阴茎，那种感觉是如此的完美，如此的美味，如此的对以至于Thor他自己都会时不时地失神，思维中断。

先到达高潮的是Tony。Tony总是先到达高潮的那个。一股温热的液体溅到Thor的腹部，还有他的胸肌上。Thor咕哝着，愉悦地亲吻着Tony无意识微张着的嘴，在他更用力地挺入Tony那已经被干的松软的小穴时用舌头舔弄着他的舌头。然后他阴茎抽射着在那火热的洞里达到了高潮。

高潮过后他将Tony抱到了他们的床上，以获得一整晚的睡眠。“我爱你。”他困倦地却有点粗声粗气地这么对Tony说着，而Tony已经完全睡着了，无意识地往他怀里蹭了蹭。Thor慢慢地挑起嘴角露出了一个微笑，最后闭上了眼睛，和Tony一起陷入了睡眠。


End file.
